The Glam Group very similar to The Clique
by OvercomeTheDark
Summary: The Glam Group are headed to California to celebrate Sophie's birthday. But what happens when the girl time becomes couple time when their hottie bfs surprise them on the plane? Read to find out! rated M for some scenes.
1. Intro

Heyy guys…

Heyy guys…. I thought of an idea of making a book that is sorta similar to The Clique… (Because my friends say that my book is similar.) Only the characters are older and …. Richer!! lol. And the girls are little bit sluttier… The boys are always looking for some "fun". My friend always got mixed up with the couples in my book so ill write them down for you… BTW, these characters are mine not Lisi Harrison's. My characters are sorta just based on Lisi's. also BTW, there might be some things you might not understand because at first, this book was based on me and my BFFs… so for ex: Daniella makes a book on Nicole on how Nicole grew body-wise… Yeah, you won't get it… My BFF loves making books and one day she was bored so she made a book on my other BFF on how she grew body-wise throughout her years. I think that would be the only thing that you won't understand… Oh no, there's more. The teachers in their school is also based on my teachers in school. So please check below for the list of couples…

List of couples

Ashley-Derek

Haley-Jonathan

Daniella-Adam

Nicole- unfortunately, no one

Sophie-Eric

**I always love comments!! even if they are harsh… **


	2. The ideal trip

Part One

Chapter One

Ashley Benson woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up and looked at the clock that was on her red mahogany bedside table. It was seven-thirty and Josh, her driver was supposed to be at her house to drive her to school at eight-ten. Ashley quickly jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom. After Ashley came out of the bathroom, she put on her clothes that her best friend, Haley Vernon designed herself. After Ashley put on her high black Gucci leather boots, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Ashley called.

Sarah, Ashley's maid walked into Ashley's pink bedroom. Ashley really liked Sarah as a friend. Whenever Ashley needed some help with something, Sarah would always help her. Even when it wasn't part of Sarah's job as a maid. For example, last year when Ashley had a homework assignment, Ashley asked Sarah to do the assignment for her, since Sarah was excellent at writing. Of course, after the assignments were graded, Ashley got a full hundred. "Ashley, Josh is here. Your mother told me to make you a bagel. So now, the bagel is on the kitchen table. In addition, Josh picked up lattes for you and your friends." Sarah said.

"Ok, thanks, I'll be out in a minute." Ashley said while brushing her dark long hair.

"No problem and I really like your boots." Sarah said.

Ashley turned around to face Sarah and answered, "Actually, I really don't like them so when I come home, I'll give them to you."

"Thanks Ashley. Oh and please don't forget to wish Josh, happy birthday, since it's his birthday today." Sarah said as she was turning around to leave.

"Ok I'll tell him." Ashley rolled her eyes. Ashley knew that Sarah had this huge crush on Josh.

After Sarah left Ashley's room, Ashley put on cherry lip gloss and took her Coach knapsack that was leaning on her dresser. Then, she took out her personalized black enV that she left charging overnight and put the phone in her knapsack. Ashley ran downstairs to the kitchen and took the bag that was left for her on the table. Then Ashley walked to her driveway, finding Josh leaning on his back on the limo holding a box of lattes.

"Hey Josh, thanks for the lattes. I hear it's your birthday today." Ashley said.

"Yeah," Josh said as he handed the box to Ashley.

"Happy Birthday!" Ashley singsonged as she hugged Josh. Ashley knew it was Josh's birthday because she would always put a little blue dot on the day in her planner. Today, Josh turned nineteen. Secretly, Ashley had a crush on him. But if her friends found out that she had a crush on the driver, she would be kicked out of the Glam Group, forever.

"Thanks, you look really nice today… What's the occasion?" Josh questioned as he opened the door for Ashley.

Before Josh closed the limo door, Ashley replied, "None, I like to look nice for you."

Josh closed the limo door and smiled. He, too, had a secret crush on Ashley. Josh opened the driver door and slide in. He turned the car engine on and turned around to face Ashley through the window that separated the passengers and the driver. "Who's stop first?" He asked.

"Haley and Daniella Vernon," Ashley answered. Everyday Ashley would pick up her best friends, Haley and Daniella Vernon, Nicole Benson, and Sophie Larson and drive them to school. Well, Josh would drive them.

Josh turned back around and pulled out of the driveway. While Josh was driving, Ashley quickly opened her cosmetics case and pulled out a mirror and put on some mascara. Then she put away the mascara and took out blush and put some on. After she put everything away, Josh stopped the car and Ashley looked out the window. She saw Haley and Daniella's Spanish Colonial house. It was off-white with a little dash of red to make it a little bit Spanish. Ashley took out her enV from her purse and texted Haley and Daniella that she was outside, waiting.

After about two minutes, Ashley saw Haley running out of her house wearing her light brown Marc by Marc Jacobs jacket with her Burberry rainboots. Haley walked up to the limo, opened the door and slide in. "Hey, what's up? What did you think of Sophie's party?" Haley smiled. Sophie Larson was one of Ashley's best friends and yesterday, Sophie had a pre-birthday party because her birthday was in two days.

"Hey, it was ok. Is Dan coming?"

"Yeah, you know her, always late."

When Ashley and Haley looked out the window in unison, they saw Daniella running towards the limo. Ashley quickly opened the door and Daniella slide in. "Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, _someone_ forgot to wake me up." Daniella said.

"Hey! I'm sorry if you don't wake up to your annoying alarm." Haley playfully hit Daniella. Then Daniella pinched Haley.

"Guys, please stop fighting. You're gonna ruin your makeup." Ashley tried putting up a blockade between Haley and Daniella with her arms.

"Fine," Haley and Daniella said in unison. Ashley gave both of them a latte.

After two minutes in silence, Josh pulled up to Nicole's driveway. Nicole was sitting on her porch steps and then she saw them. She ran to the limo, opened the door, and slide in next to Daniella. "Hey guys!" Nicole said.

"Hey Nikki," Ashley, Haley, and Daniella all said.

"Didn't you just adore Sophie's pre-birthday bash?" Nicole asked as she was handed a latte from Ashley.

"Yeah, it was fun but why couldn't she have the party during winter break? The break starts tomorrow anyway." Ashley said.

"That's really true but…" Nicole said in thought.

"This might take a while." Daniella said taking a sip of her latte.

"Hey! You're so mean!" Nicole playfully hit Daniella.

When Josh pulled up to Sophie's driveway, Sophie wasn't there.

"I'll call her." Daniella took out her white Venus. "Hey Sophie, we're outside. Uh-huh… Okay but hurry." Daniella shut her phone and put in back in her Prada purse. "She said she'll be out in 2 minutes. She's still getting ready."

After about two minutes, Sophie came running out of her house wearing her pink Versace jacket and her Coach sneakers. She opened the door and slide in next to Nicole. "Sorry I'm late. My room is filled with presents from yesterday."

"Its fine," Ashley said handing Sophie a latte.

"Aw... Thanks." Sophie smiled. "So, Dan, what's that story that you're writing called?" Sophie said as she was texting someone on her personalized purple I-Phone.

"Oh, it's called Nicole's Life as a Big Girl." Daniella said half giggling.

Ashley, Haley and Sophie laughed uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Nicole asked.

After Haley recollected herself she said, "Um, Nikki, do you know what that title means?"

"Um, yeah. My life growing up, duh." Nicole said as if she was the smartest person alive.

Daniella, Sophie, Haley, and Ashley laughed again.

"Dan, please just tell her." Sophie said holding her stomach.

"Tell me what? Guys, why are you laughing?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, my story is about how you grew… As in body-wise." Daniella explained.

They all bursted out laughing. "So you're not mad?" Daniella asked.

"No, it's not like the book is going to get published." Nicole answered.

Josh stopped the car, got out, and opened the door for the girls. "We're here ladies, Richmond High." Josh said.

The girls got out and Ashley thanked Josh for the ride and lattes. They walked up the path to the glass-covered doors of their school. Nicole held the door for the rest of the girls. They walked to their lockers that were next to each other and started to take out their books.


	3. The hottie Bfs!

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Ash, did you talk to Derek after the party? I mean, you left like you guys were in a fight." Nicole said as she got her history book out of her locker.

"Yeah, but I think we are over. I mean, he was a jerk for flirting with Daniella."

"Yeah, but like I said, I told him to leave me alone and he looked kinda drunk." Daniella said as she slammed her locker door shut and continued, "And besides, I'm not ready for a real relationship after what happened with Jonathan."

A month ago, Jonathan, Daniella's boyfriend at the time, and the rest of the football team wanted to show the school that they were so popular. So they planned a prank on Ashley but the prank had been accidentally put on Daniella. At lunch, Anthony, Jonathan's friend, got up on a table and spilled his whole tray on who he thought was Ashley but instead it was Daniella. The football team bursted out laughing, even Jonathan. The Glam Group got up from their table and helped Daniella. Then Ashley dissed Anthony, slapped Jonathan across his face, and walked away with Daniella and the rest of the girls.

"But you're still going out with Adam," Nicole said as she was applying mascara.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to marry him…" Daniella said.

Just the, Jonathan walked up to Daniella. "Hey Daniella." Jonathan smiled.

"Hi." Daniella said icily.

"Um, we're gonna go, see ya." Haley said as Ashley, Sophie, Nicole, and she crept away silently.

"So… what's up?" Jonathan asked.

"If you cared you would be with me and you would know."

"Daniella, I told you a million times, the team made me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. I still love you." Jonathan looked in Daniella's brown eyes.

"Jonathan! You humiliated me in front of the whole school! And you didn't even care when your stupid friend, Antonio or whatever the heck his name is, spilled the tray on me. If you did care, then you would have helped me or even stand up for me. Instead, Ashley had to stick up for me and my friends helped me."

She started to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm. She twirled around and Jonathan said, "Fine Daniella, If you don't forgive me then I'm going to move on."

"Fine, I don't care if you do or don't because I'm going out with Adam." Daniella said.

Daniella walked away from him and caught up to her friends. "Dan, what happened?" Ashley asked quickly.

"Nothing, except that he's moving on and I don't care."

"Good, he's a jerk anyway." Nicole said.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and the Glam Group and the rest of the school scrambled to their homerooms. The Glam Group had all of their classes together because their parents paid for them to have them together. The girls had History as their first period. The girls walked into their history class and sat down. The teacher started to talk on and on about the Spanish-American War. For forty minutes, the teacher was talking about things that weren't on the girls' minds. They didn't care which Mathew Perry went to Japan. After the class, Ashley, Haley, Daniella, Sophie and Nicole had a free period so they went down to the student lounge.

While the girls were walking down the grey steps to the student lounge, Nicole asked, "Sophie, do you have two bucks on you? I want to get a coffee at the coffee kiosk and I forgot my credit card in my house."

"Yeah, here you go." Sophie gave Nicole the money.

While Nicole went to get her coffee, the rest of the girls sat on the brown leather couches. While Daniella was reading a book, Haley asked, "Sophie, what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Oh, nothing. Probably clubbing or shopping. Or even both." Sophie giggled.

"Oh," Haley said.

"Hey," Nicole sat down next to Haley and started to sip her coffee.

Out of nowhere, Ashley shot up and said, "OMG! I have the best idea! Since your birthday falls out on winter break; we should all go to my summer house in California and stay there for winter break!"

"Oh my gosh, that's such a good idea. But should we invite the boys?" Haley stated.

"No, we haven't had any time together since we got boyfriends." Daniella said.

"Hey! I don't have a boyfriend…" Nicole looked a little hurt.

"Nikki, you don't need a boyfriend, you have us." Sophie elbowed Nicole and smiled.

Ashley looked into her friends eyes pleadingly and asked, "So the answer's yes?"

"Yup," Sophie, Daniella, and Nicole announced in unison.

Just then, Eric, Sophie's boyfriend and Derek, Ashley's boyfriend walked over to them.

"Hey," Eric and Derek said in unison.

"Hey Eric!" Sophie jumped up to hug him. Then she kissed him.

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Ashley looked up at Derek. She put out her hand for him to take it.

Derek took her hand and led her into a corner and kissed her. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was a little drunk."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Daniella did say that you looked a little tipsy." Ashley smiled. Derek and Ashley walked back together, hand in hand, to their friends and then they sat on a couch.

"So, what are you guys doing for winter break?" Derek asked.

"We're going to Ashley's house in California and celebrating my birthday there." Sophie said.

"Nice, can we come?" Derek asked.

"No, silly. It's a girls-only vacation. Besides, isn't the superbowl during winter break?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but couldn't we watch it there?" Eric asked.

"No, that's the thing. We don't want guys ruining our vacation because they want to sit their butts down on couches, open some beer, and watch the game." Haley demanded.

"Exactly why we're going without you." Nicole said.

"Fine, be mean. We don't care." Eric joked.

The bell rang and the girls headed to Biology. They quickly went to their classroom and sat down. After forty-five minutes of Mr. Orangeman discussing about the human eye, Nicole and Sophie felt like they were going to barf in their desks. The bell rang and the Glam Girls went to AP Calculus. While on the way to Math, Daniella and Adam bumped into each other.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Daniella smiled.

"It's fine. I should say sorry. Should have kept my eyes open but I was studying for a test I have next period." Adam apologized to Daniella with a kiss.

While Adam was walking Daniella to her next class, Adam asked, "Are you going anywhere for winter break?"

"I'm going to Ashley's house in California for Sophie's birthday. We're celebrating there."

"Cool," Adam opened the door for her and continued, "I'll see you later."

Daniella nodded and went to the back of the classroom and sat down next to her best friends.

While Mr. Greenman taught how to factor bigger equations, the Glam Group were passing notes to each other. Ashley sent a note to Daniella saying: _Dan, what did Adam say when he saw you? _Daniella wrote back: _He said he bumped into me because he was studying for a test that he had next period._ Ashley giggled when she saw what Daniella wrote back.

The bell rang and the girls had English. They quickly gathered their books and went to the next classroom. They walked in and sat in their seats. Mrs. Melons, their English teacher was complaining about how some people didn't do their vocabulary homework and how they would fail the quiz. Then, Mrs. Melons put on a movie called, Twelve Angry Women. As they tried watching the movie, the Glam Group felt as if that hour was ten hours long.

Finally the bell rang and the girls had lunch. The girls signed out because the next periods they had were all free periods. So the girls eagerly went home and started to pack for the vacation that was ahead of them.


	4. The Phone Call from Derek

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ashley was in her gigantic walk-in closet packing clothes for the trip. So far she had packed: a pink C&C halter top, black Christian Dior sunglasses and a matching purse, a red Versace dress, red Coach sandals to match the dress, and a Burberry sweatshirt. While she was stuffing her Marc by Marc Jacobs boots into her Louis Vuitton suitcase, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Derek. I have a question. Why can't we come with you guys? We promise we won't watch the game." Derek sounded desperate.

Ashley sighed, "I would let you, but I don't know what the girls are going to say."

"It's your house. And anyway, how much fun would it be if we came along?"

"It would be a lot of fun—"

"So then why can't we come?" Derek interrupted.

"Because… I don't know… It's just… The girls and I never really have girl-time. We only have boyfriend-girlfriend time. And we want sometime to spend alone as best friends."

"That's your reason? Because you want to spend some quality time alone with your best friends?"

"Yes?"

"That's ridiculous. Ash, as much as I love you, I have to say this. You spend more time with your girlies than with me."

"Are you kidding me? I do not."

"You sure about that? You girls spend all your time doing your nails and hair that we never go on dates. Ever!"

"Fine! You want to come? Come! I'll show you how I spend more time with you than with my girls." And with that, Ashley hung up.


	5. Jonathan stops by to visit Haley

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Haley was sitting in her room making a CD for the plane ride, when she got a text message. She opened her Voyager and it was a text from Jonathan. It said: _Come out to your driveway._ Haley always had a crush on Jonathan, but why would he want her to come out to her driveway? Haley quickly grabbed her favorite brown leather Marc Jacobs coat and dashed out to her driveway. She giggled when she saw Jonathan jumping around for warmth.

"Hey! Why did you want to meet me?" Haley asked.

Jonathan went up close to her and kissed her. "That's why." He continued.

"I don't understand… What about my sister?" Haley asked.

"She's over me. Right?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah but—"

"So it doesn't matter. She's even dating someone now." Jonathan interrupted as he kissed her again.

"Jonathan, I really like you, but I don't know what Daniella's gonna say." Haley said.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell her that your with me now." Jonathan said as he embraced her.

"Jonathan…" Haley whispered as she hugged him back.

"So… Do you want to take a walk?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure. With my new boyfriend… Of course." Haley said as she took Jonathan's hand and looked him in his blue eyes.

Jonathan chuckled and kissed her again.

The new couple walked around Haley's block admiring the flowers that would soon die under the cold. Then they saw a flower seller who usually sold flowers on Haley's block. Jonathan bought a small yellow daisy from the seller and put it in Haley's light brown hair. Then she kissed him again. After that, Jonathan led her back to her house. He kissed her and told her that he would see her after she came back from her vacation.

Haley closed the door and went upstairs to Daniella's room, finding Daniella listening to her I-pod touch.

"Hey Dan." Haley said.

"Hey Sis. Where were you?" Daniella asked when she saw her sister in her Marc Jacobs coat.

"I have something to tell you." Haley said.

"What is it?" Daniella asked.

"I have a new boyfriend." Haley answered.

"Oh my god! That's great! Who?" Daniella exclaimed as she got up and hugged Haley.

"Jonathan." Haley answered.

"Oh…" Daniella said almost fainting. She sat back down on her bed and took a deep breath.

"Listen, if it's weird, I'll break up with him." Haley reassured Daniella.

"No! no, no, no. I don't want you to. It's fine. I'm fine. Really, I am." Daniella said.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course." Daniella answered.

Haley turned around to leave but then turned back around and asked, "Hey! What time do we have to be ready to meet the gang tomorrow?"

"Nine-fifteen in the morning. And we are boarding Nicole's dad's jet." Daniella answered as she put back on her earplugs.


	6. The plane confusion

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"OMG! I'm soooo excited for the trip!" Nicole exclaimed as she boarded her dad's jet and sat next to Ashley who was sitting next to Sophie. Haley and Daniella were sitting on the opposite seats of them.

"Me too! I want to see if my house changed over the year. My dad said they did some reconstruction…" Ashley exclaimed. Even though it was Ashley's house, Ashley barely went there.

"I hear Haley has a new boyfriend…" Sophie smiled.

"Yeah, Jonathan." Haley said.

"Him? Out of all the guys in our school, you pick him?" Ashley grew angry. Ashley couldn't forgive Jonathan for what he did with Daniella.

"Ash, he's different now. He's more… Romantic and lovable." Haley said trying to convince Ashley to like him.

"Ok, Ok. You like him? I like him too." Ashley said.

"Thanks Ash. You're the best." Haley quickly hugged Ashley.

All of a sudden, the Glam Group heard the pilot's voice coming out of the speakers: "Thank you for boarding My Princess Nikki. I hope you enjoy your flight."

"My Princess Nikki?" Sophie giggled.

"My dad bought the jet when I was nine. Come on, you know what it feels like when your dad names something after you?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, sure." Daniella said sarcastically.

The whole gang cracked up. Even Nicole. All of a sudden, the pilot's voice came out through the speakers again: "We have some passengers who will be boarding My Princess Nikki very soon. We are waiting for them."

"Who else is coming?" Sophie asked.

The girls saw Ashley was squirming in her seat. "Ash, do you have anything to do with these extra "passengers"?" asked Haley.

"Uh….n—"

Suddenly, the plane's doors flew open and in came, Derek, Eric, Adam, and Jonathan. "Hey guys." Derek said as he plopped down in between Ashley and Nicole. He put his arm around Ashley. "It's so good to see you."

All eyes looked at Ashley. "Okay, okay, I let the boys come. But only on one condition, they promised not to watch the game." Ashley blurted.

Adam quickly sat next to Daniella and Eric sat in between Ashley and Sophie. Since Haley had to sit by a window or else she would barf, the only place for Jonathan to sit was in between his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend.

"Come sit down, _Jonathan_. Don't worry, I don't bite." Daniella smiled as she patted the space between her and her sister. Jonathan quickly sat down next to Daniella and Haley.

The plane finally started to shake and started to drive down the "driveway". Finally, it flew off the ground.


	7. The house! and kiss

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

As the girls and boys stepped off the plane, they saw this long black limo with a young looking guy standing in front of it. "Josh? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't leave Richmond." Ashley looked surprised.

"Your dad said I had to keep an eye on you." Josh laughed. "Don't worry; I'm only here to drive you anywhere you'd like to go."

"So then where are you staying at?" Ashley asked.

"The Beverly Hilton. Your dad is paying."

Before Ashley could say anything further, Derek looked annoyed and jealous so he said, "Hey, could we get a ride to her house." Derek pointed to Ashley.

"Sure, hop in." Josh opened the limo door and one by one, everyone slide in. After Josh closed the door, he went to the pilot and asked him for everyone's suitcases. The pilot handed to him the suitcases and Josh put them in the trunk.

As the ride to Ashley's house, everyone had the same question. Since two people had to share one room, who was sharing a room together? Josh pulled into Ashley's long driveway and parked the limo. Everyone got out and gasped. The house was gigantic! Only Ashley didn't seem to mind. She quickly ransacked her purse for her keys to the house. When she found the keys, she turned around to face the crowd.

"Okay, this is how we are going to be divided up. I have my own room because this is my house. Now the people who will be sharing rooms together, Nicole and Sophie, Haley and Daniella, Adam and Jonathan, and Eric and Derek." Ashley said.

Every person looked at their roommate. They looked a little frightened. Ashley turned back around and opened the wooden front door. She walked in and everyone followed. They all gasped at the beautiful house they were standing in. They saw this big chandelier that probably costed the Bensons a fortune. Then they saw two staircases leading up to the second floor. There was this big mahogany table with fake orange flowers in it.

"Okay, now once you receive your suitcases, come to me and I'll tell you your new room for the next two weeks. Don't worry; these rooms are marked because it used to be a hotel." Ashley proclaimed.

Eric smirked. "I wouldn't doubt that it wasn't a hotel." He muttered.

Everyone quickly ran outside to get their suitcases. Eric and Derek were the first ones to come in with their suitcases. "Okay you two, your room is number 201." Ashley said.

Then, Sophie and Nicole were the second ones. "Number 202."

Daniella and Haley came in third. "Number 203."

Finally, the last were Adam and Jonathan. "Number 204."

The groups quickly ran upstairs to settle in. Josh walked up to Ashley and said, "I feel bad for the new roommates."

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"Don't you see? Adam's current girlfriend is Daniella and guess who's ex-girlfriend is Daniella? Adam's roommate, Jonathan. Haley and Daniella are sharing one room while Haley's boyfriend is Jonathan and Daniella's ex-boyfriend is Jonathan."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't notice." Ashley sighed, "I guess they are going to have to get used to their new roommates." "And you mister," Ashley wiggled her finger at Josh; "You listen into our conversations, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I drive you everyday to school." Josh laughed.

Ashley playfully smacked him on his arm, "Hey! Unfortunately? Oh, I'll show you unfortunately…" Ashley giggled. Ashley poked Josh in his stomach and then he started to tickle her.

From above, Derek watched his girlfriend flirt with the driver. He got so jealous that he stomped off to his new room and slammed the door shut.

While Josh was tickling Ashley, she sat down on a sofa because she couldn't stand. All of a sudden, Josh leaned in and their lips touched. Josh let go of Ashley. "Josh, I don't think this is such a good idea." Ashley said.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to get going. Bye Ash," And with that, Josh got up from the sofa and walked towards the door and left.

Ashley sat on the sofa for another minute. She touched her lips with her two fingers then smiled. That was all she wanted.


	8. Eric the cheater

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Nicole tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep because she was a little homesick and she was really excited for Sophie's birthday. They were going to this popular club near Ashley's house. All the stars would be there. So instead of tossing and turning even more, Nicole went downstairs to the kitchen and walked through one of the two doors of the kitchen. As she walked in, Eric walked through the second door.

"Oh, hey. Why aren't you sleeping?" Eric asked as he sat down on one of the five barstools.

Nicole felt a little uncomfortable. She sort of had this big crush on Eric. She tried to sound cool. "I should be asking you the same question," Nicole laughed. "I couldn't sleep… What about you?" She opened the silver refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"I couldn't sleep either." Eric said. Nicole gave Eric a cup of orange juice. "Thanks."

Nicole and Eric sat in silence, sipping their orange juice and looking at each other awkwardly.

"So……. What do you think of Ashley's house?" Nicole asked to break the silence.

"I think it's awesome. It's huge. I really like it… Have you ever been here before?"

"Nope, never. I always wanted to come here and I'm glad I came."

"I have a question… Did Ashley purposely put Adam and Jonathan, and Haley and Daniella together?" asked Eric.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, if you think about it, Jonathan's ex is Dan and he's sharing a room with Dan's boyfriend. Vice versa with Dan and Halz."

"OMG, you're right. Well, there's going to be fighting in those rooms. That's all I know. I have a question. Is Derek jealous of Josh?" Nicole smiled.

"He didn't seem too happy when he came in and almost broke our door. He slammed it that hard."

"Wow, but what happened that got him that angry?" asked Nicole.

"I have no clue but I have a feeling that this vacation is going to rock. All the vacation needs is some cheating." Eric laughed.

And with that, Nicole put her cup down, walked over to Eric and kissed him. "There, what you wanted." Nicole said flirtatiously.

Eric seemed a little happy. He got up from the barstool and leaned in towards Nicole and kissed her. "I'm getting to like this vacation a lot." said Eric. Then Nicole sat on top of the counter with Eric in between her legs. Eric kissed her again and this time, Nicole let the kiss go on for two minutes. Eric reached under her silk nightdress. Nicole stopped him.

"Eric, we have to stop. Sophie's my best friend and I cant do this to her."

"But Sophie's not in the kitchen." Eric leaned in for another kiss.

Nicole pulled back. "Yeah, but I'm sharing a room with her and if she finds out, she may kill me in my sleep."

Eric laughed. "You're so cute." He pulled her down from the counter. "I don't know why I never dated you in the first place."

Nicole smiled "Yeah, well, you should have realized that I'm way better than your girlfriend." Eric laughed.

Nicole excused herself. While she was walking out of the kitchen, Eric yelled out, "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. She went upstairs to her room, closed the door and stood by it. "You can definitely count on that," she whispered and smiled a devious smile.


	9. Josh

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Ashley woke up that morning by a knock at her door. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty in the morning. "Come in," Ashley called out.

"Hey girl. Josh is here by the door. He says he needs to talk to you, immediately." Sophie said as she poked her head through the door.

"Okay, tell him that I'm coming downstairs in two minutes."

"Kay, and he looks so hot today. Too bad I have a boyfriend." Sophie giggled and closed the door shut.

Ashley quickly jumped off her bed and went to the adjoining bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom, she put on her white Ralph Lauren bathrobe and went downstairs.

"Hey Josh, why are you here?" asked Ashley.

"Hey Ash, I have to ask you for a big favor. Since its winter break, mostly all of the schools in the state are closed and a lot of the kids are staying at hotels. The Beverly Hilton called me and said that all of the rooms are booked. So, can I stay here? I promise I won't eavesdrop on your conversations." Josh laughed. "And I'll tell your dad that I'm keeping an eye on you, when I'm not." Josh whispered.

"Fine by me, but the maid who was staying here only set up five rooms. You're gonna have to sleep in Eric and Derek's room because the room has three beds. They'll be fine with it, trust me."

"Okay, thanks so much Ashley. This means a lot to me."

"No problem, you can get your suitcase and unpack."

Josh went outside and came back in with a small suitcase. "What room?" He asked.

"Room 201," Ashley replied. With that, Josh went upstairs to his new room.


	10. The threat from Derek

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Josh walked up the carpet covered stairs to Room 201. He opened the door slowly, revealing the three beds. Eric was sitting on one of them, reading a book while Derek was sitting on the other one, playing his gameboy.

"What the—what are you doing here?" Derek asked as he put his gameboy aside and looked up at Josh.

"Long story, make it short, all the hotels were booked so I have to stay here." Josh answered putting his small suitcase on the third bed that was neatly made and untouched.

"Hey man, good to see you." said Eric as he put down his book and shook hands with Josh.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. The door opened revealing Haley wearing her pink Dolce & Gabbana undershirt with her black Armani mini skirt. "Hey guys, Daniella just made her chocolate waffles. If you guys want, come and get them now, while they are still hot." Haley said.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm starving. You coming?" Eric said to Derek.

"Yeah, I just have to put my game boy away. I'll be there in a minute." Derek said.

Eric opened the door and slipped out. Derek put away his game boy, walked up right next to Josh and said, "You flirt with my girl one more time, and you find yourself back on a plane back to Richmond. You got that?"

"Man, I have no intention to flirt with your girl. Calm down, Ashley's all yours." Josh said putting his hands up as if he was saying he surrendered.

"Good, remember what I said next time you try to flirt with Ashley." Derek turned around and left.

Josh sighed. He didn't know that this vacation would be this bad. He had a feeling that every room in Ashley's house, everyone would be fighting.


	11. The Convo between the exs

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniella was putting the waffles on the table when Jonathan came into the kitchen first. Jonathan sat down on one of the 8 chairs that were surrounded the table. "Oh hey," Jonathan said.

"Hey."

"These look really good and I'm starving," Jonathan said.

"Great, you can take as many as you want. Don't worry, I'll make more."

"I remember these waffles. Two months ago, remember when I came to your house and you made them for me?" Jonathan said stuffing a waffle down.

"Yeah," Daniella sat down next to Jonathan. He looked so cute with his blue polo that brought out his eyes. Why was she thinking about him all the time? Last night, she didn't fall asleep. She felt so guilty. Half of her wanted to just go up to her sister and say she still loves Jonathan and half of her didn't want to. "I have a question for you. Are you happy with Haley?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy with her." His plan was working! He wanted to make Daniella jealous so that she would dump Adam and come back to him. So he was using Haley to get to Daniella.

"Good, you hurt her and I hurt you. It's as simple as that."

"Don't worry, I won't." Jonathan smiled.

There was a minute silence but then Haley, Sophie, Eric, Adam, and Derek came rushing through the white kitchen doors. "Hey guys. Sorry about being late. We figured out that there is an elevator in this house. So we were waiting for it." Sophie said as she sat down across from Daniella.

"Hey you two, Jonathan, you came earlier than everybody." Haley said as she bent down to kiss Jonathan. Then she sat next to him.  
"Yeah, forget the elevator, I was starved." Jonathan said reaching out for another waffle. Everybody laughed. Jonathan was always hungry. That's what made him so… Jonathany.

All of a sudden, Nicole came in through the door wearing her Dolce & Gabbana burgundy shirt and her Seven jeans. Eric looked up from his plate. Eric smiled, and then Nicole smiled back. "Hey guys, did you realize that there is an el--"

"Elevator? Yeah, we know. We took it this morning." Sophie smiled.

All of a sudden, a sudden pang of guilt came rushing over to Nicole. How could she do this to Sophie? Her best friend since kindergarten… The best friend that used to share all of her Barbies with her. Then again, Nicole was always busy with helping out her friends and their boyfriends, that she never had the time to date. And besides, Sophie always critized every move of Nicole. It was her punishment. So Nicole sat down next to Eric, who was sitting next to Sophie, who was sitting next to Daniella.

"Where's Ashley and Josh?" asked Adam.

"Josh is unpacking and I checked on Ashley. She's on a phone call with the manager of the club that we're going to." Derek answered.

"I'm so excited!" Haley exclaimed. "All of the stars are going to be there!"

"Just imagine me with Adam Brody… Oh wow. I'm excited!" Daniella exclaimed.

"Hey, are you dating me because my name is Adam?" joked Adam.

"No silly, I'm dating you because I love you."

Jonathan choked on his sixth waffle. She said she loved him? When Daniella and Jonathan were together, she never said that she loved him.

"Are you okay?" Daniella asked as she put her hand on his back for support.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jonathan muttered under his breath.


	12. Josh and Ashley

Sorry its short… I don't have anything else to put in it

Sorry its short… I don't have anything else to put in it.

Chapter 11

Ashley had just finished talking with the manager of the club they were going to. Ashley walked out of her bedroom and walked down the hallway to the elevator. She saw Josh coming out of his bedroom. "Hey," Ashley called out.

"Oh, hey." Josh said looking down at the carpet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Josh shuffled his feet.

"No, c'mon. Tell me." Ashley tried persuading.

"Nothing, I shouldn't be talking to you." Josh said. And with that said, he turned around and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Ashley looked a little shocked. Almost an hour ago, they were flirting. Now what happened? She was sure Derek was under this whole mess.


	13. Derek and Ashley's talk

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ashley was furious. How could Derek demand Josh not to talk to her? She couldn't stand it when Derek was jealous. Like for example, a year ago, Derek saw Ashley spending more time with Eric than with him, so he confronted Eric. Eric told him that they were only doing a health project together and that was it.

Ashley took the elevator down to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen seeing Derek, and the rest of the gang talking. "Hey," Derek said getting up and opening his arms out for a hug. She didn't take it.

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside of the kitchen?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, babe, what's up?" Derek asked as he walked out of the kitchen with Ashley.

Ashley hit him and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What did I do?" Derek asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Why did you tell Josh that he can't talk to me? He's one of my closest friends… Why did you just tell him off?"

"Because Ash, you're flirting with him and… it makes me jealous. There, I admitted it!"

"Derek, I love you more than anything… Why would I like someone else?" Ashley asked as she ran her fingers down Derek's polo.

Derek shuffled his feet, "I don't know. Everyone loves you. Maybe you found someone else you liked."

"That's ridiculous! There's no one I like. Or else, I would have dumped you by now." Ashley smiled. She kissed him. "But it's my friends and you can't tell me who I can't befriend and not befriend. And Josh is my really good friend."

"Okay, just as long as there's nothing between you too." Derek kissed Ashley. He backed her up against the wall and kissed her again, this time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. While they were french kissing, Josh was looking through the glass covered window of the kitchen door. He looked down at his plate and sighed. No way was he competing with Derek. Ashley ran her fingers through Derek's hair. "Let's go into your room." Derek said.

Out of breath Ashley responded, "Let's go." Derek and Ashley went into Ashley's room.

-LATER-

Ashley and Derek came back into the kitchen an hour later finding everyone still there. Ashley sat on one of the chairs and announced to everyone, "So I don't forget, since tomorrow's the party, I've arranged professional hairdressers, fashion coordinators and nail stylists for the girls and for the boys, fashion coordinators and hairdressers."

The boys started to whine how they didn't want to have people touching their hair. Although the girls were cheering how they were going to wear the most expensive clothes.

Ashley giggled at the boys whining. "Don't whine boys, it'll be fun." Ashley reassured the boys.


	14. Poor Der is sick is he really?

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Guys! Wake up! The makeover crews are here!" Ashley said as she banged onto everyone's door. Everyone groggily got up, knowing that if they don't, Ashley will probably hurt them. Eric got up and looked at Derek who was still sound asleep. He crept over and shook him.

"Man! Get up, the makeover people are here." Eric said as he shook Derek.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at his friend, he then coughed. "Uh," He coughed again, "I don't think I can go to the party. I feel a little sick."

Eric sighed, and then went out to the hallway. "Ashley, come here!" He yelled.

Ashley walked over to their door, "What?" She asked.

Eric pointed at Derek, "He says he doesn't feel so well. Deal with him. I'm too cranky." Eric rubbed his eyes and yawned, then walked towards the bathroom in the hall, running before Haley got there first.

Ashley walked over to Derek and sat on the edge of his bed, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly, ruffling his hair.

"I don't feel so well." Derek answered.

"Aw, well do you feel like you can't go to the party?" She asked.

"I feel its better—" He coughed again, "If I don't go." She was falling for it! Derek wanted Ashley to think he was sick so later on, he can spy on her at the party. He wanted to see if she would cheat on him since he still didn't believe her that she didn't like Josh.

"Ok then," Ashley looked to the empty bed beside Derek's, "Where's Josh?"

Derek sighed, "I don't know. He didn't sleep here."

"Oh," Ashley stood up, "Well, I'm going to go. Bye sweetie." Ashley bent down and kissed Derek on his cheek.


	15. Daniella is a wee bit jealous

A/N: heyyy sorry i havent been posting chapters on this one but i have 2 other stories... (if u wanna read them, go onto my profile)... Anyways, heres chapter 15... enjoy and dont forget to review!!

Disclaimer: i do own the characters

Chapter 15

Daniella was putting on her Juicy bathrobe, when Haley came in. "Hey Dan," Haley said as she sat down on her bed.

"Did you go to the bathroom? Could I go next?" Daniella asked.

Haley laid down on her bed, "No, Eric is taking for-ever in the bathroom. And he's a boy,"

Daniella giggled, "Well, he acts like a girl,"

Haley laughed. There was a knock at the door, then slowly revealing Jonathan. "Hey girlies,"

"Hey Jon," Haley said as Jonathan walked over to her and while kissing her lips, he glanced at Daniella, who was looking. She quickly turned away.

"Hey," Daniella said, softly.

"Okay, I advise you to come downstairs now because Ashley is _pissed_. Derek's not going and—"

"Wait, what do you mean, Derek's not going?" Daniella asked.

"Derek is sick and he feels like he can't go," Jonathan said. And with that, Daniella opened the door and slammed it as hard as she could.

"Where the hell is she going?" Haley asked.

"I don't know," Jonathan shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you care?" he asked.

"Well, Dan has been acting really strange around me lately. Like for instance, yesterday, when I asked her how she was doing with Adam, she only shrugged." Haley sighed.

"Well, do you think it's because of me and you?"

"You and me? No… Why would you think that?" Haley asked.

Jonathan sat down next to Haley, "Because I'm her ex-boyfriend… Remember?"

"Right but I don't think she still likes you. She said yesterday at breakfast to Adam that she loved him."

"That is a point but she may as well be lying," Jonathan said.

Haley sighed; she didn't wanna care about this right now. She was with the boy she liked and she didn't believe that her sister would still like him. All she had to do was confront her. And she would… Tonight.


	16. they put aside their differences 4 love!

a/n: hey guys, sorry i havent been updated on this one... im really sorry. so, heres another chapter... i think its longer and i hope u all love it... please dont forget 2 comment... ill rlly appreciate it!

disclaimer: own the characters but not the plot

Chapter 16

Derek was about to get up and go to the bathroom, when Daniella barged in. "You know I could be changing, right?" Derek joked, getting up from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Daniella exclaimed, pushing him onto the bed.

He got back up onto his feet and asked, "What are you talking about, Dan?"

"Don't play stupid games with me, Der. She invites you into her home, no, her life! And you wonder if she's cheating on you?!" she said, pushing him back onto the bed.

Derek sat up on his bed and looked up at Daniella. "Firstly, stop pushing me. Secondly, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Daniella rolled her eyes and sighed. She sat right next to Derek. "Listen Der, she's not cheating on you."

"How do _you_ know?" Derek mumbled.

"Because, I'm one of her best friends. Plus, she tells me _everything_. Do you honestly think that a girl wouldn't tell her best friend if she wants to break up with her boyfriend because she likes someone else?" Daniella said, smiling.

Derek smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Listen, she even told you that she didn't like him, right?"

"Right, so what does that prove?"

"It proves that maybe you don't trust her?" Daniella asked, rising her eyebrows.

"I do trust her—"

"So then stop spoiling your vacation." Daniella said, smiling.

The two sat in Derek's room, talking, until Derek changed the subject, saying, "You know, we never meant to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Daniella looked confused, "What are you saying?"

"That day at school. The prank wasn't supposed to be put on you."

"No offence, but I don't want to hear this—"

Derek interrupted, "No Dan, you should know that it was Anthony's plan. Not Jonathan's. After it happened, he felt so bad that he didn't come out of his room for a week."

"I thought he was in Cabo."

"No, that's what we, as his best friends, said."

Daniella sat in silence, looking down at the floor. "Our lacrosse coach got so mad when we didn't show up for after school practice. We were at his house. He felt horrible. Dan, he still loves you or else I wouldn't be telling you this." Derek said.

"No he doesn't. He's with my sister now."

"He's trying to make you jealous."

Daniella laughed, "And how would _you_ know?"

"Well, I'm one of his best friends and he tells me everything. Boys do that too, you know."

They both laughed. Then Daniella looked nervous, "Well, if he still loves me, what do I do?"

"Do you still love him?" Derek asked.

"Wow, direct. Yeah, I do. But I don't want to hurt Adam and I don't want him to hurt Haley." She laid down on the bed and groaned, "What do I do, Der?"

"Listen Dan, you and Jonathan are one of those couples who need some time with other people to realize that you two belong with each other. You guys will figure it out."

Daniella sat up and hugged Derek. She pulled away and said, "That's the best advice you have _ever_ given me."

Derek smiled. Daniella looked down at her watch. "Oh crap! I've got to go! Ashley's gonna kill me!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. She walked over to the door and reached for the knob. She stopped and then turned around. "If I were you, I would go to this party. Trust Ashley, she's not cheating on you."

Derek stood up. "Well, what do I do now? She thinks I'm sick. I think she was even going to call the doctor."

Daniella laughed, "I'll cover up for you. I'm really good at that. Now, let's go!" Daniella grabbed Derek's arm and they both ran downstairs to get ready for the party.


	17. It's Time To Party!

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE!! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: THIS CHAPTER IS MUCH LONGER THAN MY USUAL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND review!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not so sure....  
**

Chapter 17

Daniella and Derek walked into the huge living room, finding EVERYONE in there, Nicole trying on dresses behind one of those Chinese dressers, Ashley getting her make-up done, her hair was already perfect, Haley getting her nails done, Sophie getting her hair done, getting a little tiara fixed in her hair, and the boys, Adam, Jonathan and Eric sitting on the couches, talking.

"Finally! The sick boy decided to show up!" Eric exclaimed, looking up from his customized blue iPhone.

Derek grinned, "I wasn't sick after all," he said.

"You weren't? Ash called a doctor for you," Nicole called out of the dresser, only her head poking out.

"Well, obviously it won't be necessary, Nikki," Ashley said, with an eye roll. "I'm glad you feel better, baby," she said, getting up and kissing Derek on the lips. She had to prove to him that she wasn't cheating on him and she'd do anything it would take.

Derek was shocked, Ashley didn't believe in public affection but he accepted the kiss by kissing her right back. "You guys," Jonathan groaned, "Get a room."

Everyone laughed. "Well let's get back to business, Dan, go get your make-up done. I'm finished, right Rose?" Ashley asked the make-up artist. Rose answered with a nod.

Dan walked over and sat down and let Rose work on her. "So," Nicole said, walking to them, "what do you think?" she asked, twirling around in a short blue M Missoni Corset Tank dress.

Eric's mouth almost went down to the floor. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was in a side pony tail, with curls coming out of the pony, and that was just her regular hair and she was wearing the sexiest dress. Ever.

Ashley stood up, "It looks fab, Nikki!"

"Yeah," Sophie agreed, "It looks ah-mazing on you, Nikki! You'll look even better than me!"

Ashley laughed, "I don't think so, Soph, you're the birthday girl, I have a better dress for you," she said, walking over to the rack of dresses, searching for the one she wanted. She pulled out a Ruby Rox Organza dot dress, "Here," she said, handing it to Sophie, "Try it on."

Sophie eagerly took it, and went behind the Chinese walls to try it on. Finally she came out, and everyone's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Oh."

"My."

"GOD!!!" Nikki exclaimed. "Holy shit, girl!! You look amazing!!!! I look like a freaking toad in this," she said.

Sophie laughed, "Thanks guys."

Eric got up, "Yeah, babe, you look hot," he said, trying to maintain his cool.

Sophie rolled her eyes and then kissed him, "Thanks, babe."

By the time it was seven, everyone was ready. Ashley, wearing a simple black Lauren by Ralph Lauren one shoulder dress with her hair down, curled. Daniella, wearing a Juicy Couture 'Fruity' silk dress with her hair straightened but then the ends were curled. Haley, wearing a black and white BCBG Max Azria beaded empire dress with her hair blown down and she got side bangs. Nikki, wearing the blue M Missoni Corset dress with her hair up in a bun. Sophie, wearing the Ruby Rox Organza dot dress and her hair half up and half down with the tiara put in. The boys were wearing all sorts of shirts and pants.

The girls took their small designer purses and piled in their credit cards, lip gloss and their phones into them. The boys just put their phones and their wallets in their pockets and everyone began to head out to the limo.

They walked out and saw Josh outside.

"Hey guys," Josh said, "Let's go," he said, opening the door for all of them.

Ashley made sure she was the last one to go in the limo. As soon as the last one before her, Nikki, slid in, she said to Josh, "Hey."

He answered back with a nod. Ashley frowned. Now he wasn't even going to talk to her. She sighed and slid into the car.

The car ride was fun. Everyone basically got drunk with the champagne that was in the limo. Everyone except Ashley. The boys even at one time, opened the roof and screamed out, "SUPER SWEET EIGHTEEN!!" out of the roof. Sophie felt so special. She never, ever, had anyone do this for her. She, at one point of the ride, leaned over to Ashley and thanked her.

Ashley nodded but wasn't paying attention. The whole ride she would stare out of the window and try to find a way that she could be friends with Josh but still be Derek's girlfriend because obviously, being that way, didn't work so well for her. But why did Ashley care? It's not like being her driver's friend was popular thing to do. Unless…. Her feelings for her boyfriend changed.

Daniella normally never got drunk, but this time she felt it was special. This was the night that she would finally get over Jonathan and she, obviously, had to celebrate. But little did Daniella know that Jonathan wasn't so over her and planned to do something unforgettable to her. And well, to Haley, of course.

Haley also never got drunk but she figured it was her best friend's birthday and she was with the one she loved, she might as well drink up. But who knows? It's probably a good thing she won't remember a single thing the next morning.

Nikki was well, Nikki. She had no boyfriend. So it didn't matter if she got drunk and would make out with anyone at the club. Not even the bartender. Well, she didn't know that soon enough, she'd definitely regret that decision.

Sophie was ecstatic. It was her birthday and she was officially a grown up, and she was finally excited to make her own decisions. Especially the decision to get drunk. But just like the old saying, what goes around comes around, and even if it's bad, Sophie didn't know she'd be in trouble. Or behind bars, for that matter. And not the club type of bars.

Finally they reached Club Kiss & Make Up, the hottest club in California. Everyone in that limo, even Josh, hoped and prayed for the night to go well.

**A/N: So????????????? Was it good????? I hope it was!!! please review and tell me!! **


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: hey guys. Okay, i got NO reviews at all on my other chapter and sorry to say, i'm kinda pissed. i really didnt want to continue the chapter at all. but i went out of my writer's block and wrote a chapter that may have not been good but still, i could have gotten a constructive review. You didn't have to like it. i just wanted to know if i should continue. And based on NO reviews at all, that just shows me i shouldnt continue. **

**Thanks to all who have read it.**

**~othfanatic1004  
**


	19. Sadie

**AN: HELLO READERS!!! Here's a new chapter!!! Enjoy and PLEASE review! BTW, if any of you have ever read Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys by Kate Brian, please read my new story about it. R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure. I think it's mine.  
**

Chapter 18

Everyone got out of the limo, waiting for Ashley to make the first move. After all, she was the coordinator for this fabulous party. Ashley got out, looking gorgeous as ever. It made Sophie feel terrible. She was always jealous of Ashley. Ashley had the perfect body, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect boyfriend, perfect grades, perfect everything.

But c'mon Sophie, she should know. Everyone who looks perfect outside is actually a very messed up person on the inside.

Ashley felt like she was about to faint. She was extremely nervous but didn't show it. She had to get everyone inside and then walk out and talk to Josh. But if she left, and Derek saw her, that would be bad. So instead Ashley said, "Guys, just go in. Don't worry about the bouncer; he knows who you guys are."

So everyone listened and walked in. Ashley was right. All the bouncer did was nod, as if they were stars and he saw their faces in magazines every day.

Ashley took in a deep breath, and watched how Josh opened the car door to get in. "Wait!" Ashley called out, running towards him.

Josh had a surprised look on his face. But Ashley knew why. She shouldn't be talking to him. But looking at his face, his brown curls getting in his hazel eyes, all Ashley wanted was him. She needed him.

Ashley closed the door for him and softly said, "I don't want you to leave."

All Josh did was stare at her, so she continued, "I need you," she said, not believing what just came out of her mouth.

Josh sighed, "Ash, I shouldn't be here. This is your party--,"

"It's Sophie's party, not mine." Ashley said.

"So? It's not like you can leave if you want to," Josh said.

And he was right. She couldn't leave but she wanted to. She wanted to get into the car, drive off to the house and spend her night with Josh. But she couldn't.

"Josh, please, don't leave me," Ashley begged.

Josh inhaled and exhaled. Ashley never begged. But he could just say no. But something inside him felt like he had to be here for Ashley. To protect her. From what? He didn't know. "Fine, I'll be here," he said, then she smiled but then he said, "But remember that I'm here because you need me. I don't even want to be here near all these rich…people."

"Of course," Ashley said, almost hugging him, but then she heard someone calling her from the entrance of the club. It was Sophie.

"Ash, get your butt in here, your boyfriend is being really annoying," Sophie called out.

Her boyfriend. Derek. He was waiting inside for her. But she was outside, talking to Josh, who she shouldn't be talking to. Finally she said, "C'mon, I hear there's great cosmos here," she said.

Josh smiled and it made Ashley's insides all melt. So he wasn't mad at her. And it made her so happy. Ashley walked into the club, with Josh following her.

Derek stomped over to her. "What's he doing here?" he whispered to her, his eyes looking furious.

Ashley didn't want to hear it. She was finally happy and she didn't need Derek to ruin her mood. She lifted a hand into his face and said, "You know what, Derek? Stop being jealous. Or else our relationship is over."

Derek froze. He was about to say that they would get back together in a month or less but then she cut him off saying, "And I mean, over. Like, I don't ever talk to you ever again. Like extremely over."

Derek took a deep breath, and then exhaled. It calmed him down. "Fine," he said, "I'm not jealous," he said, looking over her shoulder to Josh, and then he said, "Welcome man, enjoy yourself."

Josh nodded but he took it as a threat. As if Josh could never have this ever again. _Enjoy yourself_ kept repeating over and over in his mind until some girl bumped into him, then giggled and said, "Sorry."

Josh looked into her eyes, as if he'd fall in love with her. But in her eyes, was only the sign of more vodka. He could never get over the fact that he loved Ashley. But couldn't be with her. He felt sick. As if his relationship with Ashley was some sort of a Romeo & Juliet story plot. Josh mumbled, "Its okay," to the girl then he walked over to the other side of the club, and sat on the big red leather plush couch.

As a mix of Just Dance by Lady Gaga finished playing, and Welcome to the World by Kevin Rudolf began to play, he noticed a tall brunette, wearing a short light blue dress, talking to some guy, but kept on looking over the guy's shoulder at Josh. She twirled a strand of her brown hair, noticing he finally kept her gaze and smiled a devil's grin.

Then the thought of loving Ashley completely left his mind.

He grinned back at her and then motioned for her to come over. She raised an eyebrow then said something to the guy, who slumped his shoulders and then walked off. Josh now saw the whole picture of her body. The dress showed off her gorgeous curves. And her hair was fully blown down in curls, all the way down to her ribs.

The song, Welcome to the World melted into a rock version to I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry and as if almost on beat, the girl walked over to him, sitting down on the same plush couch, her dress slipping up higher on her thighs.

"Ever kissed a girl?" he joked.

She laughed, then said, "Once, in junior year, on a dare."

He smirked, "I'm Josh."

"Sadie," she said.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Josh asked.

"Sure, Bay Breaker," she said.

"Wait a sec, how old are you?" he asked, joking as if she was younger than 21.

"18," she replied simply.

Josh raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to get the girl the drink now. She was under aged.

She laughed, "Its okay," she said, as if that was going to comfort him.

"But you're under aged," he said, sounding like a 30 year old parent, totally losing his cool.

She laughed again, lightly placing her hand on his arm, "Trust me, it's okay, daddy owns the place," she said, smiling

Josh raised his eyebrows, and then looked down at the delicate hand on his arm. He felt like this night would be interesting.

**AN: So?? I liked it. Please tell me what you all think. Please. Don't just x-it out this page without trying. I do need some reviews to keep me going. And don't forget you all Megan Meade readers, please read my new story! Bless you all!  
**

**~Othfanatic1004  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay so, here's the story... My computer got a virus and i lost everything. EVERYTHING!! pictures, itunes, word documents... u name it. Then, i got it fixed.... and then again. BAM!! another virus... I got it fixed now... but i think i got another virus.... AGAIN!!! ARG!!!! but anyway... that's my story... hope you forgive... it is a little choppy but finals are soon and i'm losing my hair and going insane... WISH ME LUCK!!! AHH!!**

**Disclaimer: I think i own everything  
**

Chapter 19

Nikki slunk back into the big blue cushion loveseat that was on the second floor of the club. She wanted to stay away from Sophie as hard as she could. Just looking at Sophie gave her that feeling that her stomach turned over. Not only did Eric cheat on his girlfriend, on her birthday morning, but Nikki totally disobeyed the Glam Group's rules. Scratch that, not even Glam Group's rules, but normal moral rules.

There was another bar on the second floor so Nikki got up and walked over to the bar. She leaned onto the bar table as she waited for the bartender to come to her. She ordered her drink, got it and sat back down.

Lady GaGa's Lovegame came on and she had a pretty good view to the bottom dance floor, where she saw Eric and Sophie grinding. Before she could even think, Nikki gulped down the drink, stood up and ordered herself a shot of Smirnoff's vodka. Once she got it, she swallowed it all in one gulp.

She walked over to the railing that overlooked the dance floor. She saw Ashley and Derek, bickering over something she probably thought was silly. She saw Haley and Jonathan sitting down, having a very heated conversation, with Haley's hand over Jonathan's. Nikki cocked her head to one side as she saw Jonathan continuously looking over Haley's shoulder to Daniella who was talking to Adam, her boyfriend. Then she spotted Josh, the driver dancing on the side with a really cute brunette.

Was it just her, or did _everyone_ she knew have a person to be with?? Was she not beautiful enough? She was in the Glam Group, of course she was. Was she not social enough? Again, she was in the Glam Group, she had all the connections. Was her dress not pretty enough to cause someone to look at her? Ashley picked it out. She thought it was, so it had to be.

Then she saw how Eric lifted his eyes from the first floor to the second and spotted her. He curved his mouth into a mischievous smile, which she knew was definitely not good. Then she felt her head pound and slowly enough, the alcohol overcame her whole body. She turned around quickly, not wanted to be seen by him anymore and stumbled over to the couch. Great, it was taken by a couple who was literally be considered as having sex on the loveseat.

She sat down on the bar stool instead and ordered up another drink. Once she got it, she took little sips from it.

"You can't drink on an empty stomach," a voice said behind her.

She turned around and was face to face was none other than Eric. "Hi," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

She turned back around, not saying a word. He sat on the stool right next to her.

"What did you tell the birthday girl?" she asked him.

"People do need to go to the bathroom, Nikki," he answered her.

"Whatever," she said.

"Woah, you mad at me?" he asked, putting a hand on her upper arm.

She shrugged it off and then faced him, "What do you think? You cheat on your girlfriend, on her birthday morning, with her best friend? I'm the most horrible person ever!!" she got up, then toppling over.

Eric caught her, "Woah, you seriously need some food in your system. C'mon,"

"What are you doing?" she said, pushing him away.

"We are going to the nearest McDonald's. You are so wasted," he said, firming his grip on her.

"It's your girlfriend's birthday party. And you're taking her best friend to a nearest McDonald's," she slurred. "How are we even supposed to leave the premises," she said, stumbling over nothing.

Eric stopped. "Good question." He pulled out his phone and she saw him text something quickly and then put it back into his pocket.

She cocked her head on to one side, "Whatcha doin?"

"Wait and see." He sat her down onto the couch.

A minute later, from the spiraled staircase, they saw Ashley's head appear.

"What do yo-" she began and then stopped as Eric pointed to Nikki, who was slouched over, swaying back and forth, singing along to the song, Lovestruck by V Factory that was playing.

"Woah," she said.

"My point exactly," he said.

"So… Why'd you text me?" she asked Eric.

"I need a way out without Sophie seeing me."

"No way in hell, Eric. I am not doing that. First you cheat on her and then you're taking Nikki out."

Eric stood right in front of Ashley and said, "You have one minute before I go and tell Derek you cheated on him. With Josh, the driver," he added.

That was it. He got to her. Ashley sighed and said, "Fine. Wait two minutes and I'll text you."

Eric smiled. "Perfect."

**A/N: Told ya it was choppy... Now, please... Review... please... i beg of u. i need some push to make another chapter... or else i wont. but please, review!**

**~othfanatic1004  
**


	21. Chapter 20

_AN: CHAPTER 20, everyone!!! WHAHOO!! I know it's short. Huge writer's block like you have no idea. ENjoy and PLEASE review!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Do i even have to do this??  
_

Chapter 20

Daniella sighed as she sat on the bar stool. The bartender walked over to where she was. The bartender asked her what she wanted.

"Bottle of water would be fine," Daniella replied, massaging her temples. She had a huge migraine.

"Sure, bottle of water coming right up," the bartender said.

In about a minute the bartender gave her a bottle of water. She twisted the cap off and gulped it down. Very un-girly, she knew but she didn't care. She turned around to look for Adam. He said that he was going to the bathroom but it had been already fifteen minutes.

Instead of finding Adam, she spotted Jonathan looking right over her sister's shoulder, looking at her. He smiled.

She smiled back. Maybe they'd be friends.

Exes can be friends, right?

She turned back around and called the bartender over. "Hey, sorry, but um, do you guys have like, advil? Or something?" Daniella asked.

"Sorry, but there's a CVS a block away if you're really in pain," the bartender replied.

"Oh, okay, well, thanks," Daniella smiled.

The bartender smiled back. "No problem, sorry, again," he said, almost sincere.

Daniella turned back around, facing the dance floor. She bit her lip. What was she gonna do? The migraine was really hurting her. She looked around for Ashley, maybe Ash had something. But she couldn't find Ashley either.

But then she spotted Ashley with her arm around Nikki's waist trying to get Nikki out of the club.

"Wait a second," Daniella whispered to herself.

Who was that other person holding Nikki on the other side?

Daniella leaned to her right, almost falling over but still stable and then recognized the blue collar sticking up.

That could only mean one thing.

Eric always did that with his collars.

Daniella's mouth dropped open. Where was Sophie, then? Did she know? Daniella turned her head to where she saw Sophie last, which was on the other side of the dance floor, all the way in the back of the club.

Sophie was still there.

Daniella breathed in and out. What was she to do? Nothing? But she couldn't. She had to do something.

Then it hit her.

Daniella turned back around and called the bartender over again.

"Bottle of water?" the bartender asked, smiling.

Daniella laughed. "No, sorry. I'm thinking more of a fruity alcoholic drink? Sorry, I'm not that used to drinks. It's just my friend's birthday and I'm here when I really just wanna be at home, reading Jane Austen," Daniella rambled. Daniella rambled when she was nervous when something bad was going to happen.

The bartender leaned over and put his hand on hers.

Daniella looked up. The bartender with the brown curly locks and piercing green eyes was smiling at her.

Daniella moved her hand away. "Sorry," she flushed.

"It's okay. I'm Jason," the bartender said.

"Daniella. So what about that drink?" she smiled.

"I'll make you one of my bests," he smiled.

"It's for my friend actually, the birthday girl," Daniella said.

"Okay, we'll I'll make my birthday special," Jason said.

Daniella watched as Jason pulled out these weird silver shake containers and pour random drink ingredients into them. Daniella noticed how he was wearing a black Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and noticed how his short sleeve raised higher and showed his tattoo which was a star in the middle with fire in the background and 3 dies on each side.

Then it hit her.

She knew exactly of her friends who loved tattoos. And even had a secretive tattoo on her lower back which was a butterfly.

Sophie.

_A/N: I hope you liked it!!! please review!!! Those reviews is what keeps my fingers typing!!!!_


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: hey you guys!! so here's another chapter of The Fabulous Glam Group!! Next chapter will be all about Eric and Nikki. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT JUST TAKES ANOTHER MINUTE!!! PRETTY PLEASEEEE!!!**

**Disclaimer: OWN IT ALL!!! MWAAHAHAHHAHA!**

Chapter Whatever

"Hey D," Ashley said, slipping up next to Daniella who was sitting on the bar stool, talking to the bartender.

"Hey, I was just talking to the bartender about Sophie," Daniella said.

"Sophie? What about her?" Ashley couldn't let anyone know that Eric was with Nikki.

"Well, I don't know but I saw Eric leave with Nikki and we all know that Eric has feelings for Nikki."

"And how do you know this?" Ashley asked.

"Whatever, i'm just saying that maybe we should get Sophie with Jason. I think they'd be a cute couple. What do you think?" Daniella asked.

"I guess so," Ashley looked at Sophie. And then at Jason. "Yeah, they'd be a really cute couple."

Haley walked up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey," Daniella and Ashley said in unison.

"Oh my gosh, Ash, this party is so much fun! Jonathan and I are having a great time," Haley said.

"I'm sure you are," Daniella mumbled but only Ashley heard her.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Haley asked.

"We're going to pair the bartender and Sophie together."

"Doesn't Sophie have Eric?" Haley asked.

"Maybe you should be in the group a little more then be with Jonathan all the freakin' time," Daniella said, frustratingly.

"Woah, geez, Dan, calm down," Haley said.

"Whatever," Daniella breathed deeply.

"You gals want anything?" Jason asked behind them.

They turned to face him. "I'll have a cosmo," Haley said.

"Alright, and for you?" he asked Ashley.

"Corona Light."

"Wow, a girl who drinks beer? Impressive," Jason said.

Ashley laughed. "You know it."

When Jason handed them their drinks, he asked Daniella, who had finished her water bottle, "Water?"

Daniella laughed. "No thanks. I'm good."

Ashley raised her eyebrow at Haley, who smiled.

Jason went to his next customer and Ashley said, "I think that the bartender's into you."

"Who? Me?" Daniella asked.

"Obviously," Haley said.

"No way. That screws up my plan!" Daniella said.

"Oh well. At least you have an admirer," Ashley said. "Be right back, b-room." Ashley got up and walked across the dance floor to the bathroom. As she walked into a stall and locked the door, two girls walked in.

"Wow! Are you serious?" one girl asked.

"I'm so serious. OMG, Adrian, he's so cute!!" the second girl said.

"What's his name?!" Adrian asked.

"Josh."

Josh? Ashley thought.

"Ugh but there's one big problem."

"What?" The girl, Adrian asked.

"For the time that I was with him, he kept on eyeing this tramp," the girl said.

"So?" Adrian asked.

"So I finally asked him who's he looking at. And he's like, "oh my really good friend, Ashley"."

"What does she look like? Is she pretty?" Adrian asked.

"Um, NO! She's a total slut. She was wearing thee shortest dress that's like mid thigh length. So trashy right?" the girl said.

"Totally," Adrian girl agreed.

"She reminds me of a porn star," the girl said and her friend giggled.

Ashley looked through the stalls at the girl. She was tall, olive-skinned, and she had brown long hair, that came down to her mid-back. She couldn't really see her face but she saw that she was wearing a light blue dress that was way short, shorter than Ashley's.

Ashley thought how to make a perfect way to shut the girl up. She opened the stall and said, "Jealous much?"

The two girls turned around and were completely dumbfounded.

"If I'm the porn star, then you're the prostitute. At least I get paid legally and don't have to worry about STDs."

As Ashley was about to leave, she turned and asked, "By the way, where did you get that dress from? I'm going to definitely need it for my next porn video."

**A/N: I know i shouldn't of left it off like this but i have to go to a wedding right now. (see how awesome i am? I upload when im about to leave... Mostly it's because i have no life?? Nahhhh.)**

**PLEASEEE REVIEWWWW!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Welllll hellooooooooooo! Wowwwww i haven't posted in a longgg time! mostly that's because i'm super duper busy with school and instead of studying for my spanish final, i'm writing another chapter. (Oh, wow, do I need help or what?) Anyways, i think it's been like a fuh-reakin year! I'm so so so sorry! I have been really busy (anyone who attends my school would totally understand) but bright side? another chapter. so enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: ummm... it's all mine! haha**

**Chapter 22**

"Hey," Eric slid into the McDonald's booth carrying a hamburger, fries and a drink.

Nikki looked up, "Oh hey," she said. Nikki was slowly recovering from her drunken self.

"I got you some coffee. It helps," Eric said, passing the coffee to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. Then she looked up, "You remembered."

"What?"

"You remembered that I don't like sugar in my coffee," she smiled.

"Yeah," he laughed, "you're the only girl who I know who doesn't like sugar in her coffee." He took a bite of his hamburger.

After he swallowed, he asked, "you want?"

Nikki laughed, "No thanks but I'll take a fry," she reached over and grabbed a French fry.

They ate in silence as Eric munched on his hamburger and Nikki took bites out of the French fry.

"So," Eric began, "would you still wanna go back to the party?"

"Unless you give me a reason not to," Nikki said.

"I don't know. I just don't wanna go back. It gets boring at times," Eric said.

"What gets boring?"

"The parties, the girls, the drama."

"The girls?" Nikki smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well what's the problem with girls?"

"Well, I should only have 1 girl on my mind."

"And…? What's the problem?" Nikki repeated.

"I have 2 girls," Eric said.

"Is it that chick you met near the bar? Because I can tell you she was totally into you," Nikki said.

"No," Eric laughed.

"Okay, so who are these "lucky" girls?" Nikki asked.

Eric looked down at his hamburger, "Sophie and this other girl," he answered.

"Who's this other girl? Oh my gosh, is it that girl who you met near the stairs? Damn, dude, she scared me with all those weird tattoos," Nikki rambled.

Eric laughed, "No, it's not her but were you watching me this whole night?" he asked.

Nikki crossed her arms, "No," she defensively answered.

Eric laughed, "Don't worry, I know I'm awesome."

"I never knew I could meet someone with a bigger ego than Kanye Wests'."

"I don't think it has to do with a bigger ego. It's just having too much self confidence," Eric shot back.

"Until the point where you rub it in someone's face, about how awesome you, that's the point you reach of being an egotistical ass," Nikki smiled.

Eric smiled back, "You should be a lawyer. You're good at persuading people."

"Thanks, I thought about being a lawyer but whenever I tell someone that, they laugh," Nikki fumbled with her buttons on her dress.

"Why?"

"Because they think I'm too ditzy to be a lawyer. Or anything serious for that matter," she answered, putting her hands back onto the table.

Eric reached over and placed his hands onto her hands. "Well I think you'll be a great lawyer."

Nikki blushed, "Thanks." But when she realized his hands on hers, she quickly put her hands back onto her lap. "I think we should go back to the party," she said, gathering her things.

"If you want."

"You don't want to go back?" Nikki asked.

"Not really."

"But it's your girlfriend's birthday party."

"So? It's not like it's her last. She'll have other birthday parties."

"You don't really like Sophie, do you?"

Eric took a deep breath, "I don't know. I thought I did but…"

"But what?"

"But what happened between you and me in the kitchen that early morning."

"What happened in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen," Nikki exasperated, "you can't change your mind about how you feel about Sophie."

"Whoa, who are you to tell me how I should feel? If anything, you know you liked it!"

"Okay, so what if I did!" Nikki fumed, getting up from the seat, "Doesn't change the fact that I wasn't supposed to do it!"

"So then why did you?" Eric asked, still sitting.

"Why did _you_? You're the boyfriend. You can't cheat on your girlfriend of two years."

"Oh come on, Nikki. It's not two years. You make it seem like a lifetime. Between those two years, how many times have we broken up? Ten, maybe, twenty times? That's not a relationship to me."

"So then why are you with her?" Nikki asked.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Nikki said sarcastically, "Maybe be with the person you actually want to be with, for a change."

"It's not that simple."

"So then it looks like what happened in the kitchen doesn't really mean anything to you."

"I never said that. I said the total opposite," Eric got up. "Nikki, you know I want you. I can't just break up with Sophie. Do you know what she'll do to us?"

Nikki's mouth almost fell down to the floor. "You know what? If you really wanted me, you'd do anything for me. Now I realize you're just an ass." Nikki turned on her heel and walked out.

As soon as she got outside, she fumbled with her purse, trying to find her phone. Once she found it, she dialed that one number she could depend on.

"Josh? Can you please pick me up? I need you."

**A/N: Alright, so now that I've had like, a year to think about this story haha, I have decided to spice it up a bit. A little spoiler, anyone? So if you'd like a spoiler, look below. If not, then review if course! haha God bless you all, loves!**

**So before I name names, this is my spoiler. **

**One girl leaves the clique, for reasons I shall not tell you lol **

**Two girls come into the clique**

**There is a MAJOR chick fight coming up. **

**OOOH and there's a MAJOR guy fight coming up.**

**I knowww i suck at spoilers but i'm just letting you all know the story plot has changed and what you all think was gonna happen won't happen! MWAHAHA! **

**Pweety Pweeze Review? Lol, thanks! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, so I finally posted another chapter. Please check out my profile to see the announcements about this and my other stories. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: mine, mine, and mine. Did i mention it was mine already? XD**

**Chapter 23**

Ashley sat down at one of the love seats, completely aware that Derek was flirting with a girl across the dance floor. It's not that she didn't love him, she guessed she did. She knew they both felt an attraction for each other, but the love wasn't there. The only reason why they both weren't breaking up with each other was because everyone knew that Ashley and Derek had to be together, they were, after all, the "it" couple, the couple everyone envied. So what if Derek was flirting with another girl, it didn't make up for Ashley's make out session with Josh earlier.

She felt bad for Derek; she knew he was stuck with a girl he didn't love. But they just couldn't break up. It was almost impossible.

Then there was Josh. The boy she secretly loved, but couldn't do a damn thing about it. She wasn't sure if he liked her back, but by the way they both made out, chances are he did have feelings for her.

Ashley saw Josh out of the corner of her eye, talking to Sadie and he caught her eye. For an instant, she sure felt a spark inside her. She smiled. He smiled genuinely back. She saw him about to say something to Sadie but then he felt the back pocket of his pants for his phone.

He looked down and then excused himself and walked towards the door.

Ashley frowned. Great, he was probably the best thing she was looking at in the club. She leaned back against the red love seat. Then someone plopped themselves down next to her. "Hey girl!" Sophie yelled over the loud music.

"Hey!" Ashley smiled.

"Do you know where's Eric?" Sophie asked her.

Ashley frowned again. Crap. What was she supposed to say?

"Um, I have no idea!" she yelled out.

"Okay," Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I met this really cute bartender at the front. His name is Jason. And I think that he's totally for you," she said, leaning in.

Ashley raised her eyebrows. Sophie was definitely drunk or just out of her damn mind. "Soph, I'm with Derek, remember?"

"Yeah but everyone knows you guys lost your spark ages ago!" Sophie said.

Ashley's eyes almost bulged out. Is that what everyone thought? "That's not true."

"Really? Then what's he doing over there?" Sophie said, pointing to where Derek stood, still flirting with the girl.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, Soph," she said, standing up. Then she barged over to where Derek stood, grabbed him and planted the biggest, hottest kiss she could ever manage, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she pulled apart and saw that the girl he was flirting with, was appalled.

"Sorry hun, he's mine. Since 5th grade. Back off," Ashley said.

The girl slumped over and then walked away. Ashley turned to Derek, who was smiling.

"Is something amusing you?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"No," he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "I was wondering how long would it take you to come over here and do that. That girl was beginning to bore the living day lights out of me," he kissed Ashley sweetly.

Ashley took a deep breath. Maybe Derek wasn't so bad after all. Yeah, he did have a way of showing his affection towards someone, but at least he still had the affection.

"Can we go somewhere and just talk?" Ashley asked.

Derek took the hint, and he knew she wasn't playing any sex games. He looked serious. "Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanna talk."

Derek led her to one of the club's separate rooms where it was normally rented out for sex, but that wasn't their particular case. Ashley sat on the bed as Derek closed the door, the noise that was from downstairs faded away.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," he said, sitting down in a chair.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean. What happened to us? We used to go out on dates to the beach, to that old movie theater, life was just so simple. Do you even still love me?" she rambled on. She needed to know if he loved her or was she just wasting her time?

Derek's cockiness disappeared. He walked over to Ashley and knelt down in front of her. He took her head in his hands. "I don't understand your gibberish but Ash, I loved you since we were ten. And I still love you now, and I'll always love you," he said, looking straight into her green eyes.

"So then what were you doing with that other girl just before?" she asked.

"Oh she was just someone I was talking to. Come on, Ash, you know that all those times we've been together, I never cheated on you once. What would make you think I'd do that now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she looked down, "I guess I'm just being a paranoid girlfriend."

"Here, how about this, tomorrow, I'll take you out. Just you and me out on the town," Derek proposed.

Ashley looked up, smiling. "Are you serious?"

"Definitely. I'm crazy about you, Ash. I have been since I was ten. Now, we're gonna go out there, and party it out, because it's your best friend's birthday and then I am meeting you in your bed tonight," he winked.

Ashley laughed. He was a big goof sometimes. "I am locking my door!" she said.

"Sure you are, when I'm inside, yes you are," he poked her.

Ashley bit her lower lip. He was a cutie when he wanted to be. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I do love you, Ash. Remember that, okay?"

"I will."

"Always and forever."

She smiled and then he leaned in to kiss her.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Please know that I have been reaaal busy because my school's a douchy place filled with living hell. But that's no excuse. But please check out my profile because there is a very important message about this and my other stories. I know I've said this already but I just thought that you might've forgot since you were reading the story. OH and please review. It only takes two seconds out of your life and those two seconds makes a huge difference in my life. I love you all.**

**God Bless,**

**~OvercomeTheDark**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Yes yes, it's been quite a while. I'm on vacation now so I actually have time to write. I had to jot this chapter down and I promise a bigger and better chapter will be coming very soon. Also, keep reading for spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: Do I need one?**

**Chapter 23**

Daniella walked out of the bathroom, readjusting her dress when someone pulled her into a different room. Daniella looked around and from what she saw, she assumed she was in a VIP room. The room was big, with lush red loveseats and sofas, the lights dim, soft music in the background and a big red bed with big covers and comfortable looking pillows.

Daniella pulled her wrist out of her kidnapper's hand. "What do you want?" she almost growled.

Jonathan sighed, "Dan, come on, don't be this way."

"Me? What am I doing?" she asked him.

Jonathan sat on the bed, "You're acting like this," he pointed to her.

"So? You're not acting any different?" she crossed her arms.

"I don't think so," he replied defensively.

"You're dating my sister!" she lunged at him and pushed him so that he fell backwards. "You have the biggest audacity to date my sister!" she hit him, "but why? What did I do to you?"

Jonathan fought back, "Dan, please," he urged, "stop."

She ignored him and continued to hit him, "I didn't do anything to you. I gave you everything! I lost my virginity to you," her voice lowered and trembled, "and you broke my heart," she slid off him and sat on the bed. "You broke my heart, and now you're dating my sister. That's a job well done," she said, breathing heavily. She ran her fingers through her curly light brown hair, urging herself not to cry.

Jonathan sat up on his elbows, "Dan, I don't really like her," he said quietly, "I was doing it to make you jealous. I'm sorry. For everything," he said.

"It's way too late, Jon," Daniella stood up, fixing her dress. She angrily grabbed her clutch that fell onto the floor. "I urge you, no I am telling you that you should break up with Haley. And it's not because I want you, I don't," she spat, "she still is my sister. And maybe she doesn't see behind your charm and charisma, but you're an asshole. You were an asshole, you are an asshole, and you will _always_ be an asshole."

Jonathan stood up and took a step forward to Daniella. She held a finger up and took a step back. "Don't you dare come near me. I don't want _anything_ to do with you. _Ever again_. It was my mistake to attempt to see past your charm. Break up with her, Jonathan. Don't do what you did to me, to her." And with that, Daniella walked out and shut the door.

Daniella rushed into the bathroom, tripping over toilet paper that was lying on the floor. She couldn't see, due to the tears that were in her eyes, so she pushed her way into one of the stalls, sat down on the toilet and began to cry. The good memories of Jonathan and Daniella poured into her mind and she couldn't stop crying. She missed him so much. She missed his witty charm, his charisma, and his undivided attention he would give to her, and only her. He was a great boyfriend. And that was part of the reason why she gave up her virginity. She thought that she was ready. Mostly, she wanted to give it to him. She wanted to give him something special.

"Crying about it won't make it better," a voice said to her in the next stall.

Daniella stopped crying but had the continuous sniffles. "Who's there?" she asked.

Daniella looked down and saw a hand underneath the stall with toilet paper. Then Daniella looked around her stall for toilet paper. She couldn't find any so she reached down and gently took the paper from the girl. "Thanks," Daniella said.

"No problem. Is it about a boy? It always is," the girl joked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Anything I can do to help?" the girl asked.

Daniella smiled, "It's okay, you've done enough," she sniffed.

The toilet flushed and Daniella heard the girl's stall door unlocking. She heard the girl walk towards the sinks and turn the water on. Daniella quickly dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. She threw out the tissue into the garbage. She stood up and walked out.

The girl turned around and smiled.

"Oh my god," breathed Daniella. "Elena, what are you doing here?"

The dark tanned girl threw her dark almost-black hair behind her shoulders. She smiled. "I guess it's sort of a coincidence. A pretty funny one, no?"

"I guess," Daniella hesitated. "So what ARE you doing here?"

"I'm just here with a couple of friends. We just came. Who are you with?"

Daniella hesitated again, "Uh, you know, Haley's here, Nikki's somewhere around here, Ashley's here, I'm here, and Sophie's trashed but she's here too."

"Oh Ashley," Elena laughed. "How could I forget? She's the mother of the group. You don't dare to do anything without her consent."

"That's not true, and you know it."

"Really? I recall the last summer in cheer camp, I went out to the woods for a party that Sophie never knew about. She threw a hissy fit afterwards, remember?" Elena asked.

"We were thirteen," Daniella replied defensively.

"I don't care if we were thirteen or thirty-five. Treating your friends like shit isn't being a friend. It's called being a bitch."

"Okay, if that's how you feel. I better go back out before Soph-"

"See what I mean? You can't do anything without her okay in it."

"I better go back out in general. I'll see you around," Daniella turned to walk away. But stopped midway and said over her shoulder, "I know you've had your differences, but it's Sophie's birthday. Try to be a little nice, tonight if you see her, okay?"

Elena laughed, "I'm nice."

"Yeah well stay that way if you see Sophie."

"And if she starts up with me?" Elena asked.

The bathroom door opened and in came Ashley. "Then I give you full permission to kick her ass," Ashley grinned.

**Author's note: Yeah yeah, bad ending. I'm working on it. Next chapter, like I said, will be with more drama and fighting. Oh and the spoilers:**

**I've said that there would be two people who enter the clique but I've decided to make it one and I think you realize who the person is. If not, then you are really slow ;)**

**Okay, so there is definitely one or maybe two people who leave the group.**

**There will be a guy fight.**

**There will be a girl chick fight with ALLLLLL the girls all at once. It's a fantastic chapter.**

**One person in the group is struggling with an eating disorder problem. I haven't showed you who it is yet.**

**One person is struggling with drugs. You'll see who that person is. **

**As for the rest, it's all a mystery to you all. And thanks so much for reading my stories, even if they're updated a year apart. Thanks for sticking by me. I really appreciate the love. **

**Please review. Love you all. **


End file.
